M.B. Nash
|portrayed = Bruce A. Young |role = Master Sergeant in the U.S Armed Forces (Formerly) Mercenary |status = Deceased |died = July 16, 2001 }} M.B. Nash was one of the mercenaries hired by Udesky to work for the Kirby family. He is a former master sergeant in some form of the U.S armed forces, according to his dog tags. He took Paul Kirby's satellite phone before he is devoured by the Spinosaurus. ''Jurassic Park III'' He was the airplane pilot who flew the plane with the Kirbys to find Eric Kirby on Isla Sorna. Nash told Paul that he had spotted a landing strip, and this caused Alan Grant to get upset. Alan tried to get to the front of the plane, but another mercenary named Cooper knocked him out. When Alan woke up, they had already landed. Alan left the plane, and told Paul to make Amanda stop using a Loudhailer to call for her son Eric and her boyfriend, Ben Hildebrand. When Amanda asked why, Nash and Udesky came running out of the jungle. Nash quickly ran inside the plane and started it up as the others got inside. When Billy Brennan asked about Cooper, Udesky replied "Cooper's a professional! He can handle himself!" As the plane was building up speed, Cooper came out of the jungle, nursing a wound to his arm. He screamed to the plane to stop, but Nash couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, a Spinosaurus came out of the jungle and it grabbed Cooper in its jaws before quickly devouring him. The plane then clipped the Spinosaur's sail and it crashed into the jungle and got lodged in a tree. Nash asked for the satellite phone, and Paul gave it to him. This action kept everyone besides Amanda Kirby from noticing the Spinosaur approach the plane. It then proceeded to tear the cockpit off the plane. Udesky and Nash got out of their seats and tried to run to the back of the plane, but Nash tripped and was subsequently grabbed by his legs in the Spinosaur's jaws. Screaming in terror, he tried to grab Amanda to save himself. However, she was forced to let go of him and he was pulled out of the plane by the dinosaur. The creature shook him around in its jaws before dropping him to the ground. He tried to crawl away, but was ultimately crushed under the Spinosaurus' foot and then eaten by the creature. Two days later, the remaining members of the group came across a pile of dung, in which they found Nash's watch, Cooper's sunglasses, a femur, and Mr. Kirby's satellite phone. Equipment Nash was armed with Heckler & Koch SL8-1 fitted with a 10 round magazine and M68 Aim point red dot sight, and what appears to be a Maverick Model 88 Cruiser slung over his shoulder. Video games Nash appears in the video game LEGO Jurassic World. Toy line In the Jurassic Park III: Island Survival Game, Nash is one of the humans that have to flee from the island. Production and development In the first scripts of Jurassic Park III, it was thought that there would be a military attaché with an unknown name. Due to the few data that have been provided to the light, it can be assumed that this character would have evolved to become M.B. Nash.Who Gets to Run From the Dinosaurs in Jurassic Park III? Trivia *When the Spinosaurus is attacking the plane, Nash's shotgun on his back changes to a rifle, then back to a shotgun before he is killed. *Originally, Udesky was going to be killed in the initial Spinosaurus attack leaving Nash to be killed by the Velociraptors. Then, their roles were swapped. *One soundtrack in the film score was named "Nash Calling". References Category:Jurassic Park III characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Mercenaries Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Deceased characters (Films) Category:Dinosaur victims Category:Male characters Category:Spinosaurus Victims Category:Adults